House of Love
by St. Aelphaba
Summary: A series of 100-word drabbles set to a fanmix I made for LJ user rhizer for a Secret Santa exchange. Originally called A Calzona Christmas. Callie Torres and Arizona Robbins Calzone or Calzona . Enjoy!


**Title:** A Calzona Christmas ((original, I know.))  
**Author: **somedayxxbway on LJ, St. Aelphaba on FFnet, Jess IRL!  
**Pairing:** Callie/Arizona  
**Rating:** PG-13

**Summary:** A fanmix and series of 100-word drabbles that go along with it, created specially for LJ user rhizer! Like they requested, I put in a bunch of different songs I love, and they also remind me of Calzona.  
**Disclaimer:** All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

_**A/N: You should listen to the songs while reading each drabble.**_

* * *

**House of Love** _Shoshana Bean_  
Six raps at the door, and I know who it is. You don't need to knock—you have a key. That's you, all about courtesy. My lip curls up in a smile when I open the door to you standing there rosy-cheeked. Snowflakes still unmelted are on your hair. You grin back at me. We needn't talk. Our eyes say it all—if they can relay all the love we have for each other. I welcome you into my warm apartment and we spend the rest of the night bundled up, cuddling together on my couch watching old romantic films.

**Let Love Begin** _Tracie Thoms_  
I remember back when I was still lost, before that bathroom kiss. I just wanted to love again. I wanted to feel free and unrestrained, like how it almost felt with George. And after the bathroom kiss, well, I was a mess. A mess of raw emotion. The kiss, it was power. I didn't realize there was power out there like that. Until you. Until that kiss. After the kiss, I just wanted to jump back in. I needed love here and now. Which is why I waited so long. Sometimes, for love to truly begin, you have to wait.

**Sleigh Ride** _Ella Fitzgerald_  
We're decorating the tiny tree we got for your apartment, but you're doing most of the decorating, while I'm doing most (all) of the staring. I can't help it. There's just something really sexy about watching you, in a red Santa hat bending down to reach for another ornament while unconsciously swaying your hips to Ella Fitzgerald's rendition of Sleigh Ride… Christmas has never turned me on this much. I mean, this is the happiest I've been all year, being with you…and damn, is that ass magical. If that's not the true spirit of Christmas, I don't know what is.

**Wrapped In Your Arms** _Fireflight_  
Your skin is always so warm. It's something I love about being in your arms the most. Your hands are cold, though. I think it's because of all the energy you put into what you do…you put so much of yourself into everything. Sometimes a little of the warmth gets away from you. For me, though, you're always warm. Wrapped in your warmth, I'm okay. It doesn't matter if my family won't talk to me or my ex-husband died or I got fired. In your arms, everything is suddenly better. Can I stay in your arms forever? I love you.

**There For You** _Flyleaf_  
I'm aware that I'm selfish and stubborn and have issues. Sometimes I feel like I don't deserve you. You're always so patient and caring. You love me regardless of how often you've seen me cry in this past year. If anything happens to you, I want to be there for you as you've been for me. Even if nothing bad does happen, I still want to be there. I want to be there for the rest of our lives. Maybe even beyond that, if there is an afterlife. I hope to God there is because I can't imagine leaving you.

**Pretty Down To Your Bones** _The Hush Sound_  
In the beginning, I couldn't figure you out. I mean, you're so strong, up until the very last moment when finally you break. You're stubborn as hell, your mood constantly shifts, you're impulsive, and you process thoughts out loud. I'd never been spoken at like that before I met you. Despite all these character flaws, or maybe because of them, I'm drawn to you. You're so beautiful, and I never want anyone else but you. Sometimes, though, our miscommunications really do hurt. I live and breathe for you, but communicating is a big thing we will need to work on.

_Shrooms (Interlude) The Lonely Island  
_

**Lucky** _Jason Mraz (feat. Colbie Calliat)_  
Sometimes, when I'm working and you're not, or vice-versa, it feels like we're oceans apart. When I come home and you've already claimed both our sides of the bed (you're the cutest thing when you sleep because sometimes you try to stretch your body to cover the whole bed) I feel like I truly am coming home. I'm so lucky I have someone to come home to. Don't you dare take an oversea vacation without me, though, because I don't know if I could bear being that far from you for too long. Across the street is far enough. Thanks.

**The Calculation** _Regina Spektor_  
Something we both learned early on in the relationship is that our feelings and our actions in our relationship won't always be equal. I can't make a gesture and expect you to return it back and so on, because that isn't a relationship. I know you spent a lot of time trying to define yourself, and we've talked a lot about how you decided, "To hell with labels and rules and calculations. I'm me and I'm just going to love freely." Because a life of calculations? It isn't a life. It's like having a stone heart—no sparks, no fire.

**You Picked Me** _A Fine Frenzy_  
I kissed you in the bathroom, so I suppose I made the first move, but when it comes down to it, it was really you who picked me. I think after you sought me out the first time and I turned you down, I became more unobtainable, but you were so determined. It makes me oddly proud. And I'm SUPER flattered. Out of anyone (and face it…you could have anyone) you picked me. I know I'm hot and lesbians are in high demand nowadays, but sometimes I wonder how I ended up with you. I'm so grateful you picked me.

**Touch Me** _Spring Awakening Cast_  
For me, sex has always been about the race to the finish. But when we make love, it's not a race. It's you and me, showing our love for each other in the best way we can. Slowly caressing each other, connecting on a deeper level. When I do cross the finish line, it last so long and it's not frenzied, it's every muscle in my body tightening and relaxing. And I breathe, and what I'm breathing is you. It's like I'm swimming in an ocean of Arizona, and I want to cry at how pure and perfect it feels.

**So Beautiful** _Idina Menzel_  
If there's one way I can describe you, it's _so beautiful_. You are so beautiful. Every movement you make, when you laugh or cry or sleep or eat or talk. It's incredible that you're mine. Before I met you, I was pretty sure of myself already, but I didn't know myself like I know myself now. I didn't know how to love freely and effortlessly and live without regret. I work with children who may only live one more day, and yet I was blind to the fact that life is about living for now, and about you, my beautiful.

**I Want To Sing** _Regina Spektor_  
I'm not much of a singer. My (slightly drunken) rendition of _Baby, It's Cold Outside_ with the Chief was about as good as it gets. But I want to sing to you. I want to hold you in my arms and sing softly into your ear, lullabies, like my mother sang when I was little. I want to hold you while you're most upset and sing to you, my love. I want to tell you, "It'll be okay. We've gotten through so much and this, too, shall pass." After all, we're still together and our love is stronger than ever.

* * *

_A/N PLEASE REVIEW! :)  
_


End file.
